


Delirium

by theonewhohums



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Humor, Pizza, more pizza shenanigans bc i managed to get 2 pizza prompts in the same day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhohums/pseuds/theonewhohums
Summary: After not sleeping for 23 hours, the idea of stealing a complete stranger's piece of pizza seems completely sane. This is why Maka should never procrastinate during finals week.





	

Maka hadn't slept in 23 hours, and she wondered if this was what dying felt like. Her whole body had a slight tremble that she couldn't seem to control, everything seemed much too bright for so early in the morning, and the whole world seemed to be tipping slightly to the right.

Writing this research paper for her sociology class felt very literally like the death of her, and she wondered if she made the right decision choosing this as her major. She wondered if going to college itself was even a good choice. She wondered if she was gaining the ability to see sound.

All in all, Maka was completely frazzled as she typed up the conclusion to her research essay, not at all knowing if it made sense and feeling too far gone to care at this point. Her mind was reeling and her stomach was rumbling, and right now her only concern was to finish this damn paper so she wouldn't have to be conscious anymore.

The library was quiet save for the sound of her mad typing, her fingers beating the keys harder than necessary because she didn't have the brain function to quiet herself. She was typing up her ending sentence when she saw a white-haired boy with large headphones entering her section of the library. She would have thought nothing of it, but what was in his hands gave her pause.

Maka didn't know how or where, but the boy had managed to obtain a slice of extra cheesy pizza, covered in glistening pepperoni.

The ravenous beast inside of her had the urge to spring on him right then and there. Maka had eaten nothing but granola bars and animal crackers for the last 12 hours, and she was nothing short of starving. The irrational, sleep deprived part of her saw that large slice of pizza and decided it would be hers.

And just her luck, the boy set the slice down. It was almost too easy! He dropped the paper plate next to the computer he was going to use, and while he was waiting for it to boot up, stood up and went over to one of the rows off books, off to go research something.

Maka was only two computers away from the heavenly piece of junk food, and while scooting her rolling chair over ten feet to the left was more challenging than Maka would have guessed (the whole world tilting slightly to the right had something to do with that) she made it to his slice of cheese-covered wonder before he had returned.

The sane part of Maka (or what little was left of it) screamed at her. Was she nuts? About to just go and snatch some random stranger's food? She wasn't a raccoon, she was a human girl who could afford her own food, after she finished and proofread her research paper.

That part of Maka was easily drowned out, though. Once words like "research" and "proofread" were uttered, the sleep-deprived part of her brain committed cranial mutiny, leaving behind sanity in the wake of free pizza.

It was just as Maka was reaching her hands out to pick up the slice that she heard a voice from behind her.

"Oi, Pigtails. What do you think your doing with my food?"

Half of her was tempted to grab the slice anyway, damning herself and the boy and the world just for the sake of one cheesy bite. But finally, Maka's rational half was able to break through the chaos going on in her mind, and she dropped her hands in surprised shame.

"I—I don't know…." she said, realizing how foolish she looked, leaning over the armrest of her chair with her arms outstretched towards someone else's food.

The boy snorted. "Rough night?" he asked, and gestured to her cluttered computer space, strewn with notecards and highlighters and at least three different encyclopedias.

She frowned and nodded, planting her feet on the ground and attempting to scoot her chair back over to her area. After a good thirty seconds of awkward silence while Maka dragged herself back to her own computer, the boy called to her again.

"Hey."

She turned back at him and watched him roll his chair over to hers with ease, plate of pizza in his outstretched hand.

"Take it. You look like you need it more than I do."

Maka swore she almost cried. She looked at the boy, who was tan, with a strong jaw, sharp red eyes, and a mop of white hair, and was so enthralled by his handsomeness and look of concern for her that she could have kissed him.

But that part of her brain was squandered immediately, in favor of scarfing down the delicious slice of pizza in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted 3/25/2015)


End file.
